


Literally

by AndiiErestor



Series: Sunshine and Sea [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: “What is the difference between a ship and a boat and a vessel?”





	Literally

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2019 - G51 prompts:  
> \- Literal  
> \- Ships, boats & vessels

“What is the difference between a ship and a boat and a vessel?”

“A good question,” Glorfindel replied, “I believe the answer lies in their size and complexity in general.”

“Ah,” Erestor nodded, “yet they are all essentially baskets, yes?”

“Well… I suppose they are, on a very base level.”

“They _are_ baskets though. The purpose of a basket is to carry things. These baskets carry you, do they not?”

Glorfindel laughed, “Yes, they carry us out to sea, for fish, or fun, or war…”

“But not this one.”

“No,” Glorfindel agreed, “Not this one, and not me – never again.”


End file.
